VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 21
Characters * Ronin * Fox * Spider-Bat * Panthra * Revenant Location * St. Roch, LA * June 13th 2017, 0436 CST VOX Archive * Fox: doors open, footsteps clattering into vehicle, sliding van door closes Just finished another perimeter check. All's clear. How'd he do? * Spider-Bat: No problems. He's just been sitting there... Has that weird long distance stare going though. * Fox: Ronin, you with us? whistle Ronin?! * Panthra: He is not with us. That much is plain to see. The craving has consumed him once more. He is a danger to himself and the rest of us. We should not have brought him. * Fox: I'm telling you, love. All he needs is some fresh air, good company, and maybe some show tunes. Eh, Joe? See this? You can borrow my Music Meister. * Spider-Bat: Please tell me you brought headphones to... * Fox: Naturally. This is a covert mission after all. Now, let's just get this set up for you, friedn and... beep, muffled music and singing There we go. Just don't start singing. * Spider-Bat: Well, he's not just staring at me anymore... That's an improvement. * Panthra: We should have not brought him. he is a danger to us all. He is an unknown variable... and an unstable one. * Spider-Bat: You ever notice how you talk the most when you're complaining? * Panthra: You notice I am most dangerous when mocked? * Spider-Bat: Excellent point... So... How about we break this tension with everyone telling the group about why they signed on to serve the Mighty Monitorin' Dour Strangers? * Panthra: As long as you stop calling us that... sigh I was ambushed. I did not see my attacker. I was knocked out cold. There were kids nearby that needed my protection, but I was powerless to save them. The Monitor rescued me and the kids I was with from the attack. He told me why... That he needed my help. For the kids' safety. I agreed. * Fox: I get that. I'm a father myself. I'd do anything to protect my girl... I mean, yes. I'm here to help Ronin here recover from what the League of Assassins did to him, but a lot of why I am here is for my daughter. If this Anti-Monitor is as bad as we're led to believe, then the bastard needs to be stopped before he hurts innocents... like my girl. * Spider-Bat: I, uh... I... I don't want to say why I joined now. * Panthra: I was there... and you told me afterwards, even though I asked you not to. * Spider-Bat: Yeah, and that was when I thought you were joining for the same reason... but now that I know why you signed up, I'm a bit hesitant to say- * Panthra: Real heroes save the world, he said. This is his chance to be a real hero... like Superman. * Spider-Bat: sigh Okay... So yeah, tere it is. I don't have anyone to protect... Everyone I love can take care of themselves... or are already gone. I just want to be on the right side. * Fox: Noble enough, lad. See no reason to be ashamed of that. * Ronin: beep, muffled music stops I... I am here for redemption. I did bad things and as much as everyone tells me that was not me, I am the one who remembers what it felt like to hear my sword pierce the flesh of my mentor's son. I am the one who remembers kicking the woman I loved out of her wheelchair and beating her into submission. I am the one who nearly drowned a former friend of mine and then betrayed everyone I ever cared about... I need to attone for the awful things I've done. Not Judas, me! * Panthra: If I can, Ronin... I want ot help you with this. sigh Actually, I feel as though we were meant to be friends... You and I... and Fox, too. You both smell so... familiar. * Revenant: My turn? hiss I am just here to ask you what you're doing hiding in this van. * Spider-Bat: It's the St. Roch Revenant. hiss, sliding van door opens, rear vehicle doors open, rapid footsteps: 3 instances Guys?! Seriously... Sorry, it's their first ghost hunt. Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 20. * Story continues in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 22. * Joseph pierced the flesh of his mentor's son in VOX Box: The Family Strikes Back. * He kicked the woman he loves out of her wheelchair and beat her into submission in Oracle Files: Heretic. * And he nearly drowned a former friend of his in VOX Box: Birds of a Feather. * The story Panthra tells happened in Oracle Files: Monique Forcier 1. Links and References * VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 21. Category:VOX Box Category:Joseph Kane/Appearances Category:Jack Dahl/Appearances Category:Mark Mish/Appearances Category:Panthra/Appearances Category:Violeta Campos/Appearances Category:St. Roch/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline